living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Eberron
Welcome to the Wayfinder Files (Read more about The Wayfinder Foundation!) It's slightly musty and dark in this large room located at the back of the Sharn Foundation chapterhouse. Rows upon rows of dark wooden shelving line the floor, and shelving units and chest-of-drawers cover the walls. You sit down on an overstuffed chair in front of the roaring magical bonfire lit in the hearth along the back wall, and carefully open the file folder that you have in your hands. What are we looking at today... Server Rules #1: Wheaton's Law - "Don't be a dick." Read the Code of Conduct. #2: Learn how we play here. Read the Gameplay Rules. #3: Don't make us create more rules. Create New Character To make a new wiki page for your character, first read the server rules linked above. Then, type your full character name below and click Create. If you need help with the character template, there are some tips here: Character Page Instructions preload=Template:Character/preload width=25 Personnel Files Active In Memoriam and MIA * Lassa d'Medani, eaten by a mind flayer off screen. * Ivello d'Medani, assassinated by an Oni at a dinner party. * Hallorn d'Lyrandar, kidnapped by a Radiant Idol, presumed alive but brainwashed into a cult Inactive, Assumed Retired * Agate Valleau, human wizard * Cyprian Imradi, human wizard * Iriador Erumysurae, elf cleric * Landar Stormwind, human paladin Retired Personnel * Acer, human sorcadin * Anyn, changeling druid * Autumn Rivers, shifter druid * Cynthia ir'Wynarn, human warlock * Drago Grogloth, human fighter * Ekt Johnsmith, bugbear cleric * Hedwyn, halfling bard * "Hench" Sykes, half-orc rogue * Hektor Strangeway, human paladin (pirate) * Jirand de Neith, human warlock * Kyle Hardy, changeling rogue * Lessleil, dwarf sorcerer * Maryn O'Callaghan, half-elf rogue * Merith d'Phiarlan, elf rogue * Mik'hael the Builder, human paladin * Mollie d'Deneith, Sentinel-marked barbarian * Mudfooted Lavon, halfling barbarian * Quarion Silverfrond, elf wizard * Relic, warforged arcanist * Regis Dynahier, Shifter Paladin * Rogar d'Kundarak, dwarf fighter * Ronnan, gnome swordmage * Séula Tumskin, shifter barbarian * Sniv Snarik, shifter rogue * Valandis Leystar, elf paladin * Vivien d'Orien, human fighter Ongoing Expeditions * Deep Roads ChamberofE * Upside Down BQ * Return to Riedra Cephei * Taken for Granite Jedcaj * Hello Darkness DB * Eye of the Beholder Kuul Retired Expeditions Expedition Statistics: [[Expedition Log|'Expedition Log']] * (Once Upon) A Flame in Karrnath Kuul * Voyage to Merrshaulk's Mithraeum Kuul * Tell No Tales ChamberofE * The Runners MarcoSea * Cobblestone Jungle Mops * Wings of Aundair dCephei * Geckocatchers Lorati * Legion Lost Mops * Escape from Riedra dCephei * Something Wicked Birchqueen * Don't Feed the Giants Kuul * Entombed Arcana Tim * Stone Keepers Chae * Moonlightin' on the (Talenta) Plains Kuul * Going Rogue ChaosOS * Gnome Sweet Gnome ChamberofE * Fractals of the Feyspire Cephei * The Challenge with Changelings Birchqueen * Temple of Doom Mops * Bad Blood Kuul * Welcome to the Jungle Tim * The Aundairian Job Chae * Apparel in Peril ChaosOS * Forge of the Unmourned Kayro * Scorched Earth Kuul ''Latest activity'' Category:Browse Category:Server Rules